1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to vehicle barriers, and more particularly, a cable barrier attached to a longitudinal support device that pivots, moves vertically, or swivels horizontally to selectively move the cable barrier to allow or deny vehicle passage.
2. Description of Related Art
There is much utility in this invention comprising a light weight, high strength longitudinally supported cable which can be readily moved by one person manually to control vehicle passage across a vehicle travel path. It is capable of stopping 15,000 pound vehicles at impact speeds exceeding 30 mph, while providing the capability to attach to fixed or unfixed end support structures which can be readily relocated. Of the prior art, vehicle barriers capable of stopping a vehicle at 50 mph and selectively controlling vehicle passage include sliding steel gates, steel plate wedges, bollards, net systems, and steel bars. Operating vehicle barriers of the prior art, typically requires substantial electric power supply, and certain motors, drives, hydraulic components, cylinders, and actuators. The barriers of the prior art are not operated manually by one person, without significant limitations. The heavy weight of certain system components is a limitation that makes manual operations difficult, especially with longer distances or span lengths across a vehicle travel path. Of the prior art, system installation typically requires excavation and foundation systems installed near the vehicle travel path area, which results in downtime of the vehicle travel path. The weight of certain system components often limits the cycle time, or the ability to quickly raise and lower the barrier multiple times per minute. Large concrete foundations are typically required. Vehicle barrier systems of the prior art are not easily relocated, without significant disassembly and reassembly, or construction of new foundations. System components are not modular, nor allow flexibility in utilizing a multitude of end support structures.
In one method of related art, a continuous solid steel bar with a 3″×6″ cross sectional area is used to stop a vehicle. The solid steel bar barrier is raised and lowered across a travel path, and the bar is rigidly fixed against the end support structure on the non-pivoting side when lowered into the down position to stop vehicles. The massive weight of the steel bar significantly limits its ability to span longer distances across a travel path, and still allow for manual raising and lowering. Even span distances of 10 become difficult to manually operate by one (1) person. Massive fixed concrete foundations embedded into the subsurface are required to anchor the end support structures to withstand forces from a vehicle impact. The system cannot be readily relocated, without first constructing new foundation systems.
In another method of related art, a net is raised and lowered across a travel path to stop vehicles. The net is comprised of vertical cables spaced at about 18″ apart which are connected to multiple horizontal cable members spaced at about 12 inches apart. Ends of the horizontal cables at each side of the net remain attached and connected the end support structure during normal operations, when the net is raised and lowered. The horizontal cables remain in tension when deployed into the up position. End support structures are embedded in massive concrete foundations to withstand vehicle impact forces, and the barrier system cannot be relocated without disassembly, reassembly, and installing new foundation systems. Electric power, motors, and cylinders, ball screws, or other actuators are required to raise and lower the net, and to operate system components. Some net based vehicle barriers require hydraulic systems which include hydraulic pumps, motors, accumulators, valves, cylinders, pistons, and other hydraulic components. To allow vehicle passage, the net is lowered onto the surface or into a subsurface housing device, and vehicles must drive over top.